Tall in the Trap
Tall in the Trap is a 1962 Czechoslovakian-produced American animated Short film. It was originally released as part of the Tom and Jerry series on September 1, 1962. The film was directed by Gene Deitch, was produced by William L. Snyder, and written by Deitch, Bill Danch, Tedd Pierce. The musical score for Tall in the Trap was composed by Štěpán Koníček and Jiří Jirmal. This was the tenth in a series of thirteen Rembrandt Films cartoons, and is based loosely on the popular CBS-TV western series that was airing at the time, Have Gun – Will Travel. Plot In the Old West town of Dry Gulp, Jerry - wanted for "cheese rustlin'" - steals a piece of cheese at the general store. When the shopkeeper angrily demands action, the sheriff hires the "fastest trap in the West" to Jerry's horror, a dramatic scene shown before the start. This turns out to be Tom, who comes to town riding spurs like skates. He crashes into the sheriff's office and gives him a card saying "Have Trap, will Travel". He then gives a poor demonstration of how he is quick on the draw with mousetraps. Tom and Jerry gather for a confrontation of drawing their weapons, but when Tom draws his weapons, he accidentally breaks his belt and the bottom half of his fur falls down, much to Jerry's amusement and a chase begins until they reach Jerry's hideout. Jerry rushes inside, but Tom puts his hand through the door, trying to grab him. Jerry then puts a large bag of flour in Tom's hand to fool him into thinking it's him. As Tom tries to yank it out, Jerry opens another door above Tom's head and hits him with a large mallet. An angry Tom then chases Jerry to Rocky's Saloon, where he gets his head caught in the clapping doors before finding him in the basement. Tom is now armed with a rifle and as he prepares to take aim, Jerry tricks Tom into a game of turning the light on and off, until Tom finally falls down to the bottom of the stairs when the light is left off. After it comes back on, Tom's rifle is aimed at him by Jerry who then shoots him. The chase continues with Jerry running into another hole. Tom draws one of his traps and lines it with cheese, hoping to catch Jerry, but the mouse opens a door behind Tom, pulling his tail into the trap. When the trap snaps, Tom realizes too late that his own tail is in it and leaps into the air, screaming in pain. Finally, Tom brings a powder keg from the general store, hoping to get rid of Jerry once and for all. Jerry drills a hole in the bottom of the keg and the gunpowder trickles out before Tom lights the fuse at the top. Panicked, Tom pushes the barrel into a water hole near the sheriff's office. But the fuse at the top is still burning and the keg explodes, destroying the Sheriff's office. The Sheriff angrily aims his six shooter at Tom and chases him out of town, while Jerry steals the last piece of cheese from the general store. External links * * Category:1962 animated films Category:1960s comedy films Category:1960s Western (genre) films Category:Films directed by Gene Deitch Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1960s American animated films